


Wonderwall

by GezelligeAuteur



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GezelligeAuteur/pseuds/GezelligeAuteur
Summary: General Alder feels overwhelmed.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Wonderwall

She barely finished pouring herself the glass of whiskey before it was lifted to her mouth and downed in one generous sip. She refilled her glass immediately and walked with it toward the window where she then stood and gazed out at the night sky.

"General Alder,"

She turned her head just slightly to acknowledge the presence of her secretary. The woman came to bid her good night, as was her usual habit, before giving the general a curt nod and leaving.

Left alone once more, her gaze strayed to the stars where they soon glossed over. She was no longer seeing the stars, just trapped within a thought that wouldn't let her go.

One would think being the general of the United States army would get easier as time passes, especially if you've been in charge for centuries, but it doesn't. Tough decisions had to be made daily. Even if she thought she was on top of things, she needs to make sure there isn't anything she missed. With Spree coming up with new tactics, the woman barely slept. Not with the council in The Hague, Petra Bellweather, President Wade, and everyone else suddenly questioning her leadership. Never once has she let this country or her own kind down and she would never admit to it, but she felt desperate to prove to them that she was still the leader they all once respected.

Eventually, she came back into focus, still gazing out of the window as she finished her second glass of whiskey. Without another thought, the general gathered a few things she would need for the short trip she decided to take off base.

———

"Who is it?"

Sarah Alder leaned forward and rested her head against the door, heartbeat finally slowing down as she heard the soft patter of footsteps getting closer. Finally, she stood back so that the person could see who it was and the door opened soon after.

"Sarah,"

Intense blue eyes took in the woman before her. The beautiful olive-toned face was etched with worry, green eyes frantically looking the general over.

"I'm fine, stop worrying."

Those words seemed to tell the auburn-haired woman in front of her otherwise, and the general was soon ushered inside and before long, found herself in bed with a civilian she met 8 months ago while doing an interview after a successful mission. The journalist, Katie, did the interview and what was supposed to be an hour of questions being asked, turned into 3 hours of talking and flirting the general has been surprised to receive and retaliate. The woman left her number and the two had been in contact and seeing each other since.

Alder, stripped down to her panties and a white tank top rested her head on Katie's chest, ear above the woman's heartbeat. The woman immediately wrapped her arms around the usually stiff general as she cuddled closer by intertwining their legs, wanting to be closer to Katie as possible. A soft sigh fell past her lips, eyes fluttering closed as Katie began to untie her hair and run her fingers through it.

"What happened today?"

Silence as the question hangs in the air for a few moments.

"Honey, I know you had city drop and there was an attack. Talk to me. Please."

With her eyes remaining closed, "Every decision I make is being questioned despite them being the right ones. I have The Hague challenging my authority, the President looking for answers on The Spree, and my cadets and close friends losing faith because of the unfortunate loss of their peer during a mission today."

Katie continued to gently run her fingers through long, curly locks.

"After decades of thinking I've lost everything connected to my past, I found a rare seed that is of my blood, but my motives are being questioned as to why I so desperately ache for it."

It was rare for General Alder to talk about these things in such a manner, and she would never say them to anyone except the woman whose arms she was laying in. The only place where she felt safe. The only place she could be vulnerable without being thought of as weak.

"Hey, look at me."

Sarah lifted her head as requested, blue eyes meeting a pair of loving green. She could feel herself relax more, her heartbeat finally at a normal rate. "You're doing your best. You have always done your best for everyone and they know it. Fear is what's making them act this way. It's alright to feel overwhelmed at times, and you've always handled that well. And that's why you are a great leader. You don't allow these things to cloud your judgment. Sometimes it's better to just get these things off your chest so it doesn't suffocate you, talking about it helps. And you can talk to me about anything, everything, anytime. You've got this. What is it you always say," she smiled down at Sarah lovingly as she cupped her face between the palms of her hands. "A blessing on your mind so that it remains clear, on your heart so that it remains strong, and on your lips for kissing me."

Sarah wasted no time as she leaned up to capture Katie's lips in a kiss, both smiling into it. An "I love you." was whispered, her lips brushing against Katie's as she said it. "And I love you."

That night General Sarah Alder fell asleep to the lull of Katie's heartbeat in her ear, protectively held by the woman and as always, no nightmares ruined the peace and comfort she's found within her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Leave comments and let me know what you thought of this, or let me know on Twitter @gezelligeauteur.


End file.
